


What Now?

by ItalianDoll



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianDoll/pseuds/ItalianDoll
Summary: Rafael and Olivia - moving on after the verdict





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately following THE episode that I refuse to watch again. Comments are welcomed and appreciated. Please let me know if you'd like to see additional chapters. Could include smut, lol.

Olivia stood there - stunned - as Rafael walked away. Move on? What did that mean? "Barba" she called after him. He continued walking, head down. "Rafael, wait" she yelled louder. He stopped, but didn't turn around. She ran the short distance to him and grabbed his arm. "Rafa, please look at me." He sighed and his eyes met hers, filled with tears. "Don't do this. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to us" she pleaded as she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened slightly and slowly wrapped his arms around her, breathing in her scent. He felt tears falling and Olivia hugged him tightly. "Let's go to your place" she said. "We'll talk, figure this out together, okay?" Rafael was sniffling and trying to catch his breath. "Okay." She hooked her arm in his and they walked the distance in the cold to his apartment.

Once inside Olivia pushed Rafael toward his bedroom. "Go, change" she ordered. While he was in his room, Olivia pulled out Rafa's bottle of scotch and poured them a couple fingers worth. She took her boots off and placed them by his front door and removed her gun, placing it on his kitchen counter. She heard his shower running and took the few minutes she had until he was finished to place a quick call to Lucy. She confirmed that Lucy was able to stay with Noah for the remainder of the day and overnight, if necessary. She wasn't sure she'd be leaving Rafael alone tonight recognizing his fragile state. Her next call was to Fin to check in with her squad. He assured her all was well and he was holding down the fort and would call her if she was needed. 

Rafael walked down the hall, wearing a grey, long sleeved, v-neck cashmere sweater with a white tee underneath it and navy sweats. He wore driving moccasins on his feet. It never ceased to amaze Olivia that seeing Rafael in casual clothes, even sweatpants, was almost, if not, sexier than him wearing his three piece suits. His hair was still damp and a few strands fell onto his forehead. Liv noticed he looked better. 

“Feeling better?” She asked. “Yes, much” he replied. She held out the tumbler of scotch to him, his fingers brushing hers. They touched glasses and each took a sip. Walking to his couch, she sat down and asked “how’d it go with Jack?” Rafael sat down next to her. “He wanted me to stay, but I can’t.” Liv sighed. “What now?” she asked. “I’m not sure Liv. I’ve done this for so long, I’m struggling with my next move. I’ve got offers from NYU and Columbia Law, so there are options. Part of me wants to pick up and go, to run, but that’s not who I am. I don’t run when the going gets tough.” “I’ve realized a few things these past months, and one of them is to be true to myself and to be the best person I can.” “Rafi, in the six years I’ve known you, you have always been the best” she said, smiling. He smiled and she was glad his mood was lighter.

“Well, I don’t want you to go anywhere” she told him, reaching for his hand. He looked at their fingers entwined. “I’ve had to take a good look at myself Liv, and I need to focus on what I want and, more importantly, what I need. I’ve been hiding my feelings for far too long. I’ve, I” he hesitated, taking a deep breath. Liv’s eyes widened, unsure where this was headed. Sensing his unease Liv spoke, gripping his hand tightly. "Rafael, six years ago you strutted into my life with your smirk, sarcasm and suspenders." Rafa smiled. "Little by little we came to know each other, trust and care for each other. We’ve been a great team. We are a great team. I don't want to lose you. There's much we haven't explored - together." "Liv, what are you saying?" He hesitated, "are you saying that, that..."I love you Rafa." Rafael shook his head slightly, amazed at what he heard. He swallowed, "you’re not losing me Liv. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv and Rafa come to a realization regarding their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. Let me know if you'd like more. Thanks for reading.

Liv and Rafa looked into each other's eyes. They leaned toward each other, heads tilting as their lips met. Tentative and slowly at first, then with more passion. They shifted closer, arms enveloping each other in a hug, while their lips still explored. Rafael couldn't believe what was happening. His mind was on overload. Liv, in his apartment, him confessing his feelings for her and she admitting to loving him too. It was so much. And now, wrapped in her arms, kissing her. He pulled back slightly, catching his breath, while pressing his head against hers.

"Liv, I want to do what's right - with you and Noah," Rafa said. "I want to be here for you and be your partner." "I want that too Rafa, and you have been there, for me and Noah." "I won't say we've wasted time, because you've become my best friend," Liv said. "But I don't want to go slowly, I want to put the foot on the gas peddle and go from zero to sixty, now." Rafa laughed. "I understand Liv and I’ve wanted that too for a long time." "Its just, I've not much to offer" he said. "Oh I disagree." Liv stood, taking his hand. "I think we need to sleep on it and in the morning things will be much clearer for both of us. We'll talk about how we move forward and what that looks like" she told him. He smiled at her, "I love you" he said. "I love you too Rafa." " I have to tell you that there won't be much sleeping tonight" Rafa said, winking at her as he stood. "I've always loved your way with words" Liv said. "Now let's see what else you can do with your mouth." 

Liv and Rafael's limbs were entwined, their breathing back to normal after their lovemaking. Neither had said much as their passion clearly overwhelmed them both. "You can stay?" he asked. "Yes, Lucy will stay with Noah tonight and take him to school in the morning" she told him. "Liv, this means so much to me. You, here with me. I've never felt I've needed anyone as much as I needed you this afternoon, and tonight. Thank you for coming after me, I don't know what I was thinking. But now, while part of my future is uncertain, I know having you by my side, as my partner, will make whatever challenges I'll face, easier." "Rafa, I'm all in and I know you are too. We're not teenagers, and while I don't have the greatest track record with relationships, this, here, with you, is so right" she told him. "We will make this work" she said. "Yeah, we will." >


End file.
